Trying To Get Up Again
by SinfulSkye
Summary: Atemu x Shizuka x Bakura. Shizuka has entered a abusive relationship: Sexually, physically, emotionally. Living with Bakura and Ryou, can she escape the sex, lies, and drugs?
1. Death in the Form of Love

"T-thank you, Mr.Kaiba!" Shizuka stuttered, backing out of the office. She had just been granted a job for Kaiba Corp., a very high-paying job in fact. A brown leather briefcase was held firmly in her right hand, and a slight blush was on her cheeks. With a smile, she whirled around and walked out the office, stepping into the elevator. Her racing heart was slowing down slightly, and she sighed with relief. Job security was a wonderful thing. After all, if she did her job right, he's have no reason to fire her! A welcome sight greeted her when she stepped onto the elaborately decorated first floor. A young man (well, okay, he only LOOKED nineteen!) leaned nonchalantly against a marble wall, clad in leather pants and a loose black t-shirt with a flaming dragon on it. Such attire contrasted his long, silver white hair – which in turn contrasted his deep brown eyes. The younger girl smiled, her eyes lighting up. "Bakura!" He sighed, arms folded across his chest. "Hey Shiz" He pretended to be uninterested, but everyone could see he cared about the girl. For some odd reason, the once evil spirit had 'softened up' so to speak….he no longer plotted the death of Yugi's gang – Really, Shizuka was the only one of them he could stand, though. "How'd it go?" Now his voice was mildly interested.

"I got the job!"  
"Just be careful working for _Kaiba-boy_…"

"I'll be fine, 'Kura'" He made a slight look of disgust at the use of his nickname, but shrugged it off.

"So, 'Kura, ready to go home?"

"No Shiz. I planned on standing on the first floor of rich-boy's company in the hopes of courting him" The spirit rolled his eyes and started to walk towards the door, 'Shiz' walking beside him. They did live together, after all, as friends. Though it was a big rumor (a false one, yes, but still a rumor) that they were romantically involved. Enter Jounouchi. These accusations would make him mad because in his opinion a. his darling little Shizuka wouldn't be interested in 'creepy filth' like Bakura; and b. That she WAS NOT A TWO TIMER! Now, this last accusation would come out of the fact that Shizuka was, in fact, dating someone else. That someone was Atemu, or as he had taken his common name as, Keitaro. After all, the Spirit of the Puzzle had taken his own solid form. And how would that be on his papers? "Yami"? People would ask questions. So legally Atemu had become Keitaro Motou.

As they stepped through the door of their small, one bedroom flat, Shizuka smiled and rushed into the room, then disappeared into the bathroom. "What's her problem?"

"She probably has a date tonight…." Ryou spoke from the moth-eaten couch, just finishing off a small bag of potato chips.

"With the pharaoh" He shook his head in disgust, brushing the silvery-white locks from his here as he plopped down next to his hikari on the couch. "I still don't know what she sees in him…."

"Yeah, and a lot of people don't get what you see in her!" His yami blinked, letting it sink in. Then he snarled. "I do NOT see ANYTHING in HER!"

"Sure Bakura"

"I don't!"  
"Okay, okay, I get it!"

The door to the bathroom creaked open, and Shizuka stepped out, her heels licking against the bathroom tile for a second. She wore a black dress that clung to her body, showing off her curves. A silver pendant, give to her by Atemu, rested against her collar bone. Her long, straight auburn hair fell over her shoulders, and she smiled.

"I might not be back tonight, so don't wait up"

"Do I ever?"

"You _say_ you don't…..but I have a hard time believing even _you_ would stay up until 4 AM just to watch the special on poisonous snakes for the third time" The young woman headed towards the door. "Bye you two. Try not to kill each other"

"I should just kill that annoying pub owner instead" Bakura muttered, shaking his hair out of his face, AGAIN! But he couldn't stand to get it cut.

"So, yami, shall we watch the sequel to Anaconda?" The evil spirit sighed and stretched out on the couch , forcing Ryou to leap off and settle on the floor, closing his eyes.

Meanwhile, the young Shizuka knocked lightly on her lover's door, unable to suppress a smile as he opened the door. "Hey Shiz." He was smiling as well.

"Hey Yami"  
"Keitaro"  
"Oh, right"

"C'mon in" He stepped aside, and she stepped in. The apartment was small here, too, but 'Keitaro' and Yuugi didn't need as much room. It was pretty bare, just a couch and a TV in the tiny living room, and a mattress in the bedroom. Shizuka, knowing the drill, sat down. Atemu (Keitaro) slipped into the bedroom, then came out, hand in pocket. Shizuka looked up at him, her face no longer lifted in happiness. "I love you Y – Keitaro…..please….don't do this to me!" There was a needle in his hand.


	2. Heaven in the Form of Powder

"If you don't like it, you should do it with me. I've told you at least a hundred times" The young woman sighed inwardly. He _had_ told her many times. And it was times like these when she wondered whether he loved her, like she loved him. Her beautiful blue eyes were desperate as he injected the heroin into his veins, plopping down onto the couch. He was smiling. She loved his smiles; it meant he was happy. But Shizuka didn't think that was the best way to be happy, not at all. Couldn't he just be happy with her? In between his giggles, he managed to speak, noticing the look on her face. "I _am_ sorry, Shiz, I really am!" He pouted a little.

"No you aren't….stop lying to me Keitaro!" She cried out, tears flooding her eyes. But he was ignorant now, and looking very angry. The young man rose to his feet, crimson eyes flashing dangerously.

"What did you say to me!"  
"I-if you were sorry…..if you loved me….you wouldn't do it anymore" Shizuka squeaked, eyes closed. She was bracing for the blow, which did in fact come. Atemu's hand, hard across her face. The next instant he looked sorry, but sat back down and closed his eyes, passing out. _Oh…god….this is going to leave a bruise…._She panicked. _How will I hide it from 'Kura?. _His head was lifted into her lap by her small, delicate hands. Her fingers ran through the man's hair, and she looked him up and down. Really, Shizuka felt sorry for him. What had happened, so awful, to make him turn to drugs for comfort? But her eyes and thoughts betrayed her feelings as her eyes fell on the needle. _What's it like? To be so happy……_

" The cottonmouth snake lives in swampy regions in…." Of course, no one was really listening. Ryou certainly wasn't. He had fallen asleep hours ago, but Bakura hadn't. Something made him wait, like he couldn't fall asleep, or he'd miss something important. And usually, his feelings were dead on. _It must be that baka pharaoh……something's not right with them, I know it, I just do. She always leaves smiling but never comes home smiling. _

_Getting soft, are we?  
_

_No! I don't have feelings for her. I just need her to help chip in with the rent. \_

_Sure._

Ryou snored softly, oblivious to this internal argument his yami was having with himself. As the digital clock flashed 5:00 AM, the spirit realized how exhausted he truly was. And the rain pounding outside, lashing at the windows and doors, helped to soothe him, and ease his nerves. Before long he had sunk into half-sleep.

An hour later, something hit the door with a loud thud. Bakura bolted upwards , eyes wide. Ryou just stirred a bit, opening his eyes only the tiniest bit. "yami, what was that?"

Bakura growled. "How the hell should I know? That's why I'm walking to the door, you know, to answer it." He turned the doorknob and pulled it open, trying to suppress shock. A teenage girl leaned heavily against the doorframe, almost falling in. Her stringy auburn hair clung to her neck, and there was a black and blue bruise around her cheekbone. But there was something even more unnerving – she was wearing a smile.


End file.
